The Blue Lagoon
by unscenced
Summary: After a Shipwreck leaves them stranded, two children are left alone on a desterted tropical island to raise themselves amd discover the mystery of both the 'drum people' and the desire they have for eachother. Based on the movie, 'The Blue Lagoon'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Seriously I need to finish my other stories… And I will, but I just had to write this. So it's obviously based on the movie, 'The Blue Lagoon' which if you haven't seen, go away and watch it right this instant, you can watch it on the internet (http:/megavideo(dot)com/?v=ZB6M1TAJ) and if you have seen the movie you'll obviously know why I will in later chapters be rating this story an M. This is the first time I have ever talked writing something like this but I like to try new things and I'm going to try and keep it tasteful as of course both Emmeline and Richard were very innocent and didn't know anything more than instinct. Please enjoy and review and tell me if I can do anything to improve on it.**

**Unscenced X**

**Richard: Jace Lightwood**

**Emmeline: Clary Morgenstern**

**Arthur: Stephan Herondale**

**Paddy: Hodge Starkweather**

**Paddy #2: (Review your favourite boys name; I don't want to call him Hodge)**

It was a nice day out, there were few clouds and the wind was enough to make sailing easy, but not so that the two children playing on the front of the boat could feel its harsh bite.

"Jace! Don't go out too far! It's not safe!" A little girl in a white dress and shocking red hair, shouted out to her friend who was mounted on the beam that jutted out of the ship.

"Clary's a frady cat!" The boy shouted back. He contrasted her in nearly every way. Where she was slight, he was more robust and in comparison to her fiery locks, his were blonde and hung over his face.

"Jonathan! Clarissa! Come back here this minute! And be careful." Jace's father called the two children. They both made their way back down the ship to where he stood waiting for them. "What has gotten in to you Jonathon? Why do you have to be so daring? It's bad enough that you endanger yourself, without compromising Clarissa's safety also." He scolded looking down firmly at his son.

"I'm sorry father." Jace said in a small voice. He wasn't so brave now, Clary thought. Stephan sighed and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know you want to have fun, but all I want to do is get us all to San Francisco in one piece." Jace's eyes got brighter as a thought occurred to him.

"Will mother be coming to San Francisco?" Jace had always been close to his mother, and he was missing her lately more than ever.

"I don't think so son."

"I told you Jace, once someone goes to heaven, they don't ever come back." Clarissa said. "Isn't that right Uncle Stephan, my mother and father haven't come back?" Stephan wasn't her real uncle, but when he had taken her in, he wanted to feel some sort of close connection to her, so he had insisted her call him uncle. He also hoped it would ease her pain from her departed parents.

"Yes Clarissa, that's right. That's because God wants them to stay and do his work. And they'll be waiting for you when you are ready to make the long journey also."

"When will that be?"

"When you have lived a full life, and gotten everything you can out of it." Clary was disappointed, she didn't understand what death really meant, and was hoping she could have seen her parents sooner. Jace, who had lost interest in this conversation after moving off the topic of his mother, was looking overboard where a large fish was swimming close to the boat.

"Father, what's it called?" Jonathon asked pulling his father to the edge to see it to.

"That's a shark." Stephan said looking disapprovingly at the animal. "Nasty creatures those."

"I wish I had string and a hook and I'd bring it on board the cook to cook up and we could eat it." Hodge, the cook walked up behind the two children and their guardian and deposited some of the pointless bits of fish that could not be eaten into the sea. Jace watched as the shark viciously pulled the fish into shreds and devoured it. Hodge returned inside with a foul look.

**-LINE-**

Clary looked around the door of the kitchen and was frightened by Hodge's angered actions as he forcefully skinned a chicken. She retreated out of fear and went to find Jace. He was sat on the side in Hodge's room, bent over some picture.

"Jace! Those girls have no clothes on!" Clary exclaimed looking at the posing girls Jace was looking at. Jace only grinned and continued to flick though them.

"What are you doing in here?" Hodge growled grabbing Jace by the collar and pulling him over his knee. "I'll teach you some respect!" He said before hitting Jace repeatedly. Clary grabbed his arm and attempted to stop him.

"Get off of him! Don't you hurt him!" He was stronger than her and threw Jace away from him but instead began to hit her.

"I'll teach you too!" It was beginning to really hurt her when she heard shouts from the deck above.

"Fire! Fire!" Clary could hear crew members screaming from above and Hodge was quick to pull both of the children into his arms. He carried them into the deck and to one of the two life boats. He knew he had to get them away from the boat before the rest of the crew fought for space on the boat. The captain was pushed onto the other boat along with a few other members of his crew.

"The children!" Stephan cried, longing for them to be with him.

"Don't worry sir, they're with Hodge, they'll be safe we just have to get you off this ship." The boat was lowered into the water and the remaining crew members jumped overboard. The smoke was thick now making it difficult for both parties to see one another. Jace heard a loud bang and Clary screamed in response.

"What was that?" He asked, pulling Clary close into his side.

"The ship. Quick cover your faces." Hodge instructed them. They did so, but they could still see small flames scatter and land around them.

"Jonathon! Clarissa!" Jace could hear his father's calls close to him.

"Father! Father I'm here!"

"Jonathon!"

"Don't you go shouting at the same time I won't know which way to steer." Hodge said in panic, Stephan's voice was getting more distant. "Captain!"

"Here!" It was now far enough that Hodge could barely make out the word at all.

"Here! Here! Clarissa! Jonathon!" The captain continued to shout but it was useless. They couldn't hear him.

"Gone." Paddy pronounced. Jace looked at him terrified. That's what the doctor had said about his mother also. Gone.

**I wasn't sure whether to leave it there or go on to them arriving at the island but I decided I'd do that next chapter instead. Until then, happy Easter!**


	2. Coming Soon

Hey guys. I know it's been a while. I know I said I wouldn't leave again but it's been a mixture of exams, breakage of my computer, and holidays this week has been the only free week I've had in a long time. This AN will be deleted when I start my updates next week.

**Wednesday- Disjointed**

**Friday- It's Better As A Boy**

Thursday- Royalty

**Thursday- The Blue Lagoon**

Friday- The Place Where Dreams Are Made

Hopefully over the weekend- Presents For The Holidays (I have Easter and Comic relief nearly ready and another to write)

Saturday- By The Shore

**The bolded ones don't currently have a Beta so anyone whose interested let me know this week.**

My existing Betas, if you're still with me, expect an update your way soon.

See you soon and thanks for sticking out the wait.

Unscenced x


End file.
